Electrical wiring devices such as electrical plugs, receptacles and connectors are electrically connected to the stripped or bare ends of insulated electrical conductors by terminal structures of various designs mounted fixedly within the devices. The individual conductors are typically composed of a material having good electrical conductivity, such as copper or aluminum, and may be of solid cross-section or formed as a compact bundle of individual wires or strands.
It may be desired, in certain instances, to be able to reconstruct the electrical connections to a given wiring device after the conductors are removed. For instance, there may be a need to be able to provide evidentiary proof that a particular electrical connection was or was not made to the device terminals after the conductors have been disconnected from the terminals. At present, it is extremely difficult to reconstruct with any degree of certainty, the connection of any particular conductor to any particular terminal once the conductors are disconnected from the terminals.